how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney and Robin's wedding
Barney and Robin's wedding is the day on which Barney Stinson gives up his bachelor lifestyle. It will take place some time in Season 8. It is also the day when Ted meets the mother. Flashforwards to the wedding have occurred in , , , , and . At the time of writing, little is known about the event's details, although some minor details have surfaced from certain episodes: *Robin is the bride at the wedding. *The writers have confirmed that it won't be the smoothest wedding, but Barney and Robin will get married. http://www.tvguide.com/News/HIMYM-Season7-Spoilers-1035439.aspx *It is rumored that the wedding will serve as the series finale of the show. This because of the fact that Ted will meet his future wife (the mother) at the wedding, thus ending the show. Also, Ted meeting the Mother in 2013 matches up with the fact that Ted's kids are in their late teens by 2030 (As Ted's daughter is born in 2015). Therefore, it seems likely that the wedding will take place somewhere in May 2013, when the show's eighth and possibly final season concludes. *In , Future Ted calls it "a wedding day that went horribly wrong". *At some point during the wedding, Ted injures his hand, as shown in . The Bride Robin Scherbatsky Barney and Robin's romantic history goes back to , when they first sleep together. In the Season 3 finale , Barney starts looking at Robin as a prospective love interest following his near-fatal accident. Although he reveals his new feelings for Robin to Lily in , he fails to reveal his feelings directly to Robin, until he finally does in . The two become a couple in the fifth season premiere, and they persevere until . Robin hints at remaining feelings for Barney in , and at the end of they kissed. That leads to them sleeping together, as revealed in . At the end of , Robin tells Barney she's pregnant. However, after seeing a doctor, they find out that she is neither pregnant, nor can she ever have kids as revealed in . Robin also says that the father of her imaginary kids is Barney, indicating that she wants to be with him. Also in , Lily informs Ted that Barney's bride wants to see him, hinting that the bride is someone that Ted and Lily are close with. Furthermore, in , Robin asks Ted if he will be her best man after he gets the entire gang to stop their childish behavior. If Robin is Barney's bride, it is likely that Ted is Robin's best man as well as Barney's. In , it shows Robin in a wedding dress. Past Candidates Quinn Quinn was introduced as a Recurring Character starting in Season 7, making her first appearance in the show in February 2012. Writers of the show have confirmed that she will "play a major role in Barney's love life". Barney meets her in , and he likes her immediately, although he keeps telling Ted he hates her. They have coffee together in , and they decide to move in together in . Barney also seems a little uncomfortable about her being a stripper, and Quinn says that the only way she'd quit is if she were to get married. In , Barney propose to Quinn but later in the episode another flashforward to the wedding shows Robin as Barney's bride. This means that Quinn and Barney will break up in Season 8. Nora Barney and Nora had been seeing each other since , but the two fell out following Barney's revelation of faking his serious committing nature to her just so he can sleep with her. Although he came close to committing himself to a relationship with her, Barney did not pursue Nora again until they met again in , and he and Nora started going out in Season 7. It's worth noting that Nora and Barney haven't slept together yet, in spite of Barney's womanizing personality. Nora also happens to be the first woman following Robin to whom Barney had committed himself for more than one night. Barney had also been doing things he never would have done for her (waiting at a diner for over nine hours, waiting two months to sleep with her, making a deal with Marshall in exchange for three extra slaps to take off the ducky tie because he wants to make a good impression on her parents). However, they break up in when Barney tells her that he cheated on her. It has been confirmed by writers that she will not return. See Also *Barney's Wife References Category:Who is the Mother? Category:Recurring Elements